ReChanging the Past A Feudal Fairy Tale
by YukiBack
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si tu hija viniera desde el futuro? La hija de Inuyasha y Kagome les hace una visita y no sera de paso. Ya que un Yokai del futuro desea destruir el pasado. Historia echa por santaescarlata y ShinobiXIX.
1. Prologo

**ShinobiXIX: Hola a todos/as bueno como ven aqui va mi primer fanfics**

**Santaescarlata: OYE Como que tuyo**

**ShinobiXIX: Vale me han pillado esta historia no es solo mía esta bueno a la imaginación mía y de mi colega Santaescarlata**

**Santaescarlata: Así que no se sorprendan ni se quejen si ven la misma historia repetida.**

**ShinobiXIX: Bueno a lo que vamos esto es solo el prologo de nuestra historia ahora para que sepan:**

**- Hola bla, bla - Es el dialogo fuera de el es comentarios o acciones de los personajes**

**Santaescarlata: Pero si no veis esto - Hola (idiota) - Son pensamientos del personaje.**

**ShinobiXIX: Acordamos que yo sería el que explicaria este detalle**

**Santaescarlata: SI XD. pero la historia es de los dos así que te aguantas**

**ShinobiXIX: ¬¬ oh Kamisama dame paciencia con ella bueno antes de esto Inuyasha y cia. son propiedad de Takahashi Rumiko**

**Santaescarlata: Pero los nuestro si por echo y derecho. (PAFF) HAYHAYHAY me dolio**

**Shinobi: Ahora si. YA PODEMOS EMPEZAR.**_

_PROLOGO_

En un lugar desconocido, donde solo se apreciaban un paramo desolado, totalmente devastado, como si el mundo estuviera en pleno apocalipsis, con nubes grises amenazando tormenta, se puede apreciar dos figuras totalmente desconocidos cerca de un viejo pozo

– ¿Por qué tengo que ir allí? – hablo el primero. – Sabes igual que yo que debes de hacerlo. – Hablo el Segundo con voz firme y autoritaria – No podemos permitir que cambie el pasado como lo conocí. Además será lo mejor para ti ya que si voy crearíamos una paradoja la cual será imposible de arreglar. –

– Eso lo sé. Pero lo que no entiendo que no me dejas encargarme yo solita sino que me mandas a buscarlos a "ellos" – Responde con cierto enfado, con un toque infantil.

– Porque sabes como yo que ellos pueden ayudarte a derrotarlo, además lo más seguro es que "él" valla con Naraku para advertirle de todos sus movimiento. – Suspiro cansadamente – Aparte que con tú presencia no podrá predecir todas las jugadas.

Al final la primera figura suspiro cansadamente, ya que el fondo quería ir pero a la vez le invadía un gran temor. – Está bien iré, pero tengo miedo de que cuando él me vea, "_y_ _descubra_" no me acepte y para terminar la volveré a ver. – Terminando con otro suspiro. – Compartes todo lo bueno de los dos – Responde el segundo sabiamente – Incluso lo malo. –

¡Ha! ¡Oye no te pases! – Dice con furia – Mira que estoy jugando mi existencia en esto y vienes a decirme esto – Indica haciendo puchero – En verdad no se que vio en ti Rin-Oba-chan. –

El Segundo rio con ganas, como si hubiera escuchado el mejor chiste del mundo, el primero lo mira incrédulo. – ¡HEY deja de burlarteee! – El ultimo dejo de reír y contesta. – Ella siempre supo ver la tanto la maldad como la bondad, ya venga de ningens o yokais, pero ya nos hemos desviando del tema. Tienes que ir ahora o nunca. – Dice lo ultimo recuperando la seriedad.

– Vale, vale bueno, esto, Sayōnara Oji-sama – dice esta con lágrimas en los ojos. – Esto no es el adiós, si no el hasta luego – contesta este – Ahora ve –

Ya terminada la rápida despedida la primera figura salta al pozo y ve como es rodeada por una brillante, sabiendo que esta luz la llevaría al lugar indicado… Al terminar el efecto ve que está en el fondo del pozo, de un salto sale de este y que el lugar donde estaba, ya no era tal como lo conocía. Había flora arboles y el cielo estaba en un manto rojizo, dándole a entender que estaba en el crepúsculo.

– Oka-chan, Oto-san onegai, velen por mí. He venido a salvar mi historia. –

_Continuara..._

_

**Santaescarlata: Y bien les gusto, no les gusto.**

**ShinobiXIX: Nos colgamos de un puente por crear una abobinación. (PAFF) Oye y eso.**

**Santaescarlata: La historia si es buena y eso es que me lo debías de arriba. Ahora explicaciones.**

**Oji-sama: Tío.**

**Oba-san: Tía.**

**Sayonara: Adios**

**Oka-san: Mamá**

**Oto-san: Papá**

**ShinobiXIX: Si no estais de acuerdos, ir todos a san google.**

**Santaescarlata: Oye estas molesto.**

**ShinobiXIX: No que va vamos terminemos.**

**Santaescarlata: Anda dime O-N-E-G-A-I**

**ShinobiXIX: AAA bueno pues para finalizar dejen sus reviews para ver si la historia tiene futuro**

**Santaescarlata: HASTA OTRA...**


	2. Cap 1 Mi Nombre es Shinju

**Santaescarlata: Konichiwa a todos…**

**ShinobiXIX: Yo aun no me creo que alguien haya escrito. (PAFF)**

**Santaescarlata: YA TE LO DIJE, la historia es buena estate agradecido, he creado una obra maestra.**

**ShinobiXIX: si, ya te crees de todo ¬¬… bueno a lo que vamos…**

**Santaescarlata: el PRIMER CAPI… (PAFF) HITEEE**

**ShinobiXIX: ¡No me interrumpas!, (ehem) si el primer capi… empezaremos la historia después de los sucesos de la 3ra película, "La Espada de la Conquista"**

**Santaescarlata: Así que si no han visto la peli aun onegai véanla.**

**ShinobiXIX: Ahora bien aquí va una advertencia… Para todos/as los Fans de Kikyo o los InuKyo les recomendamos no ver este Fics…**

**Santaescarlata: Porque la maté (PAFF)…**

**ShinobiXIX: Si y yo soy el Inu no Taisho.**

**Santaescarlata: (Alguien anoto la matricula)…**

**ShinobiXIX****: ****Inuyasha y cia. son propiedad de Takahashi Rumiko, salvo los****nuestros… ****Ahora**** sí. YA PODEMOS EMPEZAR.**

_Capitulo 1. _

Han pasado casi 2 meses desde que el grupo de Inuyasha, junto con Sesshomaru habían derrotado a Sounga conocida como la espada que conquista el Mekai, esta lucha fue una de las más fuertes que habían enfrentado el grupo pero gracias al poder combinado del Bakuryha de Inuyasha y del Soryuha de Sesshomaru pudieron hacerle frente al Gokuryuha de la Sounga así mandado la espada al Mekai al lado de su único y verdadero dueño, el padre de nuestro dos héroes el Inu no Taisho.

Después de esto nuestros héroes siguen su búsqueda de los Shikon no Kakera. Pero no esta noche. Ya que como ocurre en cada luna nueva Inuyasha pierde todos sus poderes yokais y se combierte en un ningen completamente. Ahora mismo el grupo se encuentran en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, esta última no se encontraba en casa por atender a unos enfermos en el pueblo.

– Tsk. Esto es un asco, porque siempre pasa esto – Rechista el hanyou ahora ningen. – Míralo del lado bueno Inuyasha, puede haber sido peor. – Responde el joven monje Miroku. – ¡Ah sí! Como que Miroku – Rechista esté – Que te hubieses quedado como un ningen para simpre jajajaja – Le respondió un pequeño kitsune yokai y este no se salvo de una golpiza de el mayor (PAFF) – BUAA ME DOLIO BUAAA – Lloriquea el pobre Shippo – Je eso te lo mereces baka no kitsune –

– ¡INUYASHA! Shippo-chan no tiene la culpa de eso – Le replica una chica de 15 años vestida de uniforme escolar reconociendo que no era de esta época. – Además ya deberías de acostumbrarte ya que esto te pasara, durante toda la vida – recalco esta al final.

– Deja de molestarme Kagome, eres un fastidio – (PAFF) – AUUU ¡A QUE HA VENIDO ESO KAGOME! – Reclama por el golpe – COMO QUE SOY FASTIDOSA, NO SOLO TE PONES A QUEJARTE DE TODO, AL MENOS TENDRIAS EN CONSIDERACIÓN TODO LO QUE ME ESTOY PERDIENDO POR ESTAR AQUÍ – estalla en ira la Higurashi – JE Venga ya, como si fuera más interesante en ir a eso que llamas escuela en tu mundo que estar aquí – Dice Inuyasha despreocupado

Este comentario hace que Kagome se levantara y saliera corriendo internándose en el bosque.

– Inuyasha esta vez te pasaste de la ralla – Le reclama Sango – Sabes que para Kagome-chan, le resulta difícil vivir una doble vida aquí y en su mundo – – En eso tienes razón Sango, Inuyasha tienes que comprender que para ganarse el corazón de una chica tienes que entenderla – Habla Miroku sabiamente mientras sus manos se deslizaban hasta que…

– KIAA (PAFF) DONDE CREES QUE METES TUS MANOS HENTAI – Grita Sango después de haberle golpeado a Miroku con su Hiraikotsu – En verdad los adultos son unos críos – Dice Shippo para sí mismo – MEOW – Es lo único que puede decir el pequeño Mononoke.

– HA YA CALLAOS YA, si querían que fuera a buscar a Kagome, pues bien ya lo habéis conseguido – Dice ya Inuyasha acomodándose a Tessaiga en la cintura, y saliendo a buscar a la Miko del futuro, dejando a todos sorprendidos, ya que normalmente el hanyou tardaba más en comprender que había metido la pata en cuanto a los sentimientos de Kagome e iba a enmendar sus errores.

Ya por fin lejos de sus compañeros y sus comentarios según él, Inuyasha empieza a internarse en los bosques buscando a Kagome, en verdad sabía que esta la había metido bien al fondo, no es que le gustara verla siempre triste, más bien lo contrario, después de lo ocurrido meses anteriores.

Primero Naraku había recuperado su cuerpo y tras haber absorbido a miles de yokais en el Monte Hakurei y haber matado a la persona que una vez amo.

Si al principio le había dolido la muerte de Kikyo, tras haber caído en el río de veneno, y no solo eso después de mandar a Sounga al Mekai había visto por primera vez la cara de su padre…

Inconscientemente había llegado al árbol Goshinboku, en donde fue la última vez que vio a Kikyo con vida y cuando conoció a Kagome, después de estar sellado duran 50 años, al principio nunca se llevo bien con ella, ya que al ser la reencarnación de Kikyo (claro está al no saber que ellos fueron engañados por Naraku), pero al convivir con ella y empezando este viaje para completar la Shikon no Tama, aunque inconscientemente se habría olvidado convertirse completamente en un yokai y a enamorarse de esta.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucho unos arbustos romperse, maldijo en voz bajo tras ponerse en guardia, si era un yokai no podría con él en su estado actual, otro arbusto se hizo sonar, el miedo se apodero de él hasta que…

– Tsk estúpido bosque – Escucho viendo que solo se trataba de Kagome se relajo – Oye Kagome casi me das un susto…– Iba a quejarse pero este es interrumpido – Oye, creo que me confundes con otra persona, mi nombre no es Kagome – Dice.

– Venga ya Kagome, deja de jugar, mira que he salido a buscarte y ahora me sales con esa – Empieza a quejarse – Y yo ya te he dicho que no soy esa Kagome – rechista otra vez – – AY Sabes que no me… –

– ¿Inuyasha? – Escuchan los dos atrás del nombrado y ve que en realidad, Kagome estaba atrás de él, mirando otra vez hacia delante podiendo ver con claridad que la primera figura con quien había hablado en verdad se parecía a Kagome pero esta llevaba ropas de miko con un hitoe rojo, llevando un arco y flechas en su hombro izquierdo y una katana en la cintura izquierda – K-i-k-y-o – Era lo único que dijo Inuyasha y lo único que veía de lógico.

– Oye ningen, primero me confundes con la chica de atrás y ahora con esa Kik-comosellame – Dice ahora la desconocida – Pero como puede ser posible – fue lo único que pudo decir Kagome después de ver la cara de la chica con quien hablaba Inuyasha.

– AHH Saben que vosotros ya me cansaron me largo – Empezó a irse pero fue detenida por Inuyasha que le había agarrado el brazo – Espera Kikyo es que no te acuerdas – Iba a seguir pero la chica recalcando no ser la persona que decían o pensaban se libero del agarre del Inuyasha y de un movimiento rápido tenía una flecha preparada en su arco.

– Escuchen por última vez, yo no soy esa tal Kikyo y a decir verdad no me gusta matar ningens así que será mejor que se alejen de mi o… – pero rápidamente tuvo que terminar la conversación ya que un boomerang gigante iba a colisionar contra ella, de un salto logra esquivarlo.

– No te atrevas a matar a nuestros nakamas – Dijo Sango con autoridad, revelando que no estaba sola, viniendo acompañada de Miroku, Shippo y Kaede.– Oigan vosotros, como es que llegaron tan rápido, y como sabían dónde buscar – Se empieza a quejar Inuyasha.

– Bueno Inuyasha lo que pasa es que nos preocupo tu comentario y… – Decía Miroku algo tartamudeado pero de nada sirvió la excusa – ESTABAN OTRA VEZ EXPIANDO VERDAD – comenta el enojado hanyou/ningen.

Pero en esa distracción la chica empieza a salir corriendo, los demás se dan cuenta de esto y comienzan a seguirla, ella sabía que podía escapar de sus captores, teniendo la ventaja, miro para atrás y no vio que la seguían, sonrió con orgullo los había despistado, pero su felicidad duro poco ya una enorme masa blanca con negro se interpuso en su visión.

Ya todos devuelta en la casa de la anciana Kaede, después de que Kirara atrapara a la chica misteriosa, Kaede pidió que la llevaran a su casa, pero para que no escapara le habían atado las manos y la habían despojado de sus armas.

– Jejeje ahora no eres tan amenazadora verdad – reía Shippo, pero este se vio callado cuando esta le miro con una mirada asesina, este asustado se fue corriendo a esconderse en unos de los pies de Kagome.

– Oye Inuyasha yo no creo que sea Kikyo – habla Sango tras ver de cerca a la cautiva – Vaya ya una se dio cuenta, gracias por reconocerlo, ahora… QUITADME ESTAS CUERDAS – reclama con ira la muchacha. – Por lo que puedo percibir un jaki en esta katana – Habla Miroku examinándola de cerca a la chica. – Pues si posee jaki y que hay con eso – Dice esta con enfado – Una jovencita tan hermosa como usted no debería de portar esta clase de arma – habla seriamente para luego cambiar de tema – Por el contrario bella señorita le interesaría tener un hijo con mijo – Esto como siempre venía venir Sango le volvería a golpear con su Hiraikotsu, pero nunca llego (PAFF) un fuerte golpe se escucho y vieron a Miroku echarse para atrás agarrándose la cabeza, la desconocida había utilizado su propia cabeza contra la del monje.

– Hoshi-sama, está usted bien – Fue lo que dijo Sango ya que esta ya estaba lista para pegar al monje por ser un hentai, cuando se hecho para atrás adolorido – VUELVEME A HACER ESA PREGUNTA HOSHI-HENTAI Y DESEARAS NO HABER NACIDO – Dijo esta con un enorme sonrojo y un enorme chichón en su frente.

– Oye será mejor que te tranquilices si – Habla Kagome, tratando de hacer de mediadora – HE si claro yo que ustedes me desatarían ahora mismo – Habla con confianza – A sí y porque haríamos eso Kikyo – habla Inuyasha – AHYY Ya te lo dije no soy Kikyo y para que sepan ya salió el sol –

En efecto miraron por la puerta y ven que empieza a amanecer en la aldea, pero se sorprendieron cuando la desconocida de un tirón se había despojado de sus ataduras, viendo que su pelo negro empezaba a teñirse de blanco y al salirle unas orejas de este y viendo que en sus manos las uñas se habían afilado.

– AHHH ERES UNA HANYOU – fue el único comentario que dijo Shippo – Si soy una hanyou y mi nombre es Shinju –

_Continuara…_

**ShinobiXIX: Y ya está que les pareció (PAFF) (PAFF)…**

**Santaescarlata: Mira que eres cruel me dejas medio K.O. y te haces ahora el chulito. (ejem) Bueno aquí van las explicaciones.**

**Mekai: Infierno o el otro mundo.**

**Hanyou: Medio Demonio**

**Yokai: Demonio**

**Jaki: Aura Demoniaca**

**Hitoe: Chaqueta.**

**Shinju **真珠**: Perla. (Lo escogimos porque ese es su significado, original no XD)**

**Shikon no Tama: Perla de Shikon (o Esfera de los Cuatro Espiritus)**

**Shikon no Kakera: Fragmentos de Shikon.**

**Miko: Sacerdotisa.**

**Nakamas: Compañeros o Amigos.**

**Hoshi-sama: Excelencia (o Monje, es el termino de cómo se le dirigen a Miroku Sango).**

**Hentai: Pervertido.**

**Santaescarlata: Onegai dejen sus reviews.**

**ShinobiXIX: (La próxima vez te atare y te encerrare en la mazmorra) Bueno con esto nos despedimos.**

**Santaescarlata: HASTA OTRA…**


	3. Cap 2 ¿Amiga o Enemiga?

**Santaescarlata: Konichiwa a todos/as y gomenasai por la tardanza. Es que los estudios acabaran con migo.**

**ShinobiXIX: Pues créetelo es lo único que te quedara en esta miserable y patética vida… (PAFF)**

**Santaescarlata: Oye deja de ser siniestro, pudiste haber ayudado, desde el principio para que el capi subiera lo antes posible.**

**ShinobiXIX: Si claro tú eres la que lo escribe a mano y yo lo transcribo… (Relájate, relájate, mira que se me sube la tensión) bueno podemos continuar.**

**Santaescarlata: Ah Si claro JAJAJA… Bueno haber como salen los chichos de este lio. Inuyasha y cia. no nos pertenecen sino a ****Takahashi Rumiko…ppss pero los nuestro sí.**

**ShinobiXIX: Ahora sí. YA PODEMOS EMPEZAR.**

_Capitulo 2_

No podían salir de su asombro, todos creyeron que se trataba de Kikyo, pero al ver como esta chicha, Shinju se convertía en una hanyou ante todos, fue como si un gato les hubiera comido la lengua a todos.

Shinju ya libre de sus ataduras y de decir su nombre – Ahora, será mejor que pidan disculpa – Dice mientras empieza a tronarse los nudillos – Porque les devolveré todo y con intereses –

Al entender lo que decía todos gritan – ESPERA – pero ya era tarde Shinju levanta una de sus manos, ahora con garras afiladas grita – Daiamondokuro – Dicho esto bajo la mano y de ella salieron cuchillas amenazando con matarlos.

Todos se habían agachado a tiempo pero la parte posterior de la casa, no tuvo tanta suerte. Shinju aprovecha la oportunidad, coge su arco y katana, sale de la casa pero no satisfecha – Y este es para que no olviden… Daiamondokuro – La cuchillas empezaron a salir, pero se escucha otra voz – Sanko Tesso – Las cuchillas se detienen en pleno proceso formando una nube de humo, de ella vemos salir a un Inuyasha ya convertido en lo que realmente es.

– Que, tú también eres un hanyou – Dice Shinju de incrédula – Ha a que no te lo esperabas, y ahora pagaras, por confundirme y por tratar de matarnos – Expresa el hanyou poniéndose en posición para retirar su katana de su saya –

Aun en la casa se aprecia a Kagome poniéndose en pie – Chicos, estáis todos bien – pregunta tosiendo – Ha-hai estamos bien Kagome-sama – Responde el houshi que junto con la taijiya y una Kirara en su forma original –

– Ag ag O no mirad como ha quedado mi casa – Comenta una Kaede sorprendida – Ahh AYUDADME ONEGAI – Grita el pobre chibi kitsune atorado. Kagome al escucharlo sale en su auxilio – Kagome-sama, quédese junto con Kaede-sama mientras que Sango, Inuyasha y yo nos encargamos de esto – Dicho eso él y Sango salen a auxiliar a Inuyasha – Esperad chicos… – Pero el comentario no fue escuchado ya que se había quedado junto con la miko y el chibi-yokai solos.

Afuera era una batalla de garras, las garras de Shinju resultaban ser mortales, pero Inuyasha no se quedaba atrás él las repelía con las suyas propias, pero lo que más le molestaba es que esta hanyou no le dejaba ninguna oportunidad de sacar a Tessaiga, y siempre que contraatacaba ella escapaba fácilmente del ataque, no era de extrañar ya que muchas veces su "hermano" las esquivaba de la misma facilidad.

– Que te ocurre, ya te cansaste – Dice Shinju sonriendo – Cállate solo estoy calentando – Grita enojado – Inuyasha ya estamos aquí – Sango y Miroku se colocan al lado del Inu. – JA mírate, necesitas la ayuda de ningens para poder enfrentarte a alguien de tu nivel – – Cállate, yo no necesito la ayuda de nadie – Dice enfurecido Inuyasha al ver como se burlaban de él; pero eso le dio tiempo para poder desenvainar a Teesaiga – Haber si la que rezas eres tú –

Despues de esto Inuyasha arremete contra Shinju con el colmillo que se había convertido en su forma original. Shinju al ver la forma oxidada de la katana del Inu-hanyou pensó que estaba loco si cree que le ganaría con ella. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver como se transformaba. No solo eso su instinto le decía que si no le detenía estaría ahora mismo con sus ancestros, sin pensarlo dos veces, apunta con su arco con una flecha lista hacia el colmillo y disparo.

– JE. Crees que me detendrás. Muere Kaze no… – Pero no termino ya que la flecha impacto en Teesaiga haciendo que volviera a su forma sellada – COMO – – Pero eso es imposible solo Kikyo o Kagome-chan pueden sellar a Teesaiga – Dice Sango también de incrédula.

– Esa flecha estaba purificada, pero como una Hanyou no Miko – Fue la única conclusión que pudo llegar Miroku a Sango – Pero como –

– Pues sí, el houshi-hentai tiene razón, soy una Hanyou no Miko (kukuku ahora sí que les da el infarto a todos soy…) AUCH – Grita después de pegarse en la mejilla y ver lo que pasaba – TU PULGA DEL DEMONIO, OTRA VEZ TIENES EL DESCARO DE PROBAR MI SANGRE –

Grita a todo pulmón, el grupo se queda estático al ver la reacción de la chica. Kagome después de ser dejada con Shippo y Kaede. Estuvo mirando lo ocurrido en la casa medio ruinas, también como sus amigos se había quedado neutros al ver como la chica lanzaba una flecha purificada a la katana de Inuyasha. Al ver como Shinju gritaba se acerco por detrás de ella para ver de quien hablaba.

– Gomenasai señorita, por favor, no me mate – Dice una pulga en la mano de la hanyou – AHH Myoga-jii-chan – Se sorprende Kagome al verlo – QUE le conoces – fue la reacción de Shinju al ver que la pulga y la chicha atrás de ella – Ah Kagome, como has estado, oye no habrás visto a Inuyasha-sama por aquí –

– ESPERAD UN MOMENTO – Grita Inuyasha al ver que la batalla cambiaba ahora a una típica conversación – Tú hanyou como es que conoces a Myoga-jiji y tu pulga endemoniada como la conoces – – Un segundo tú – Se dirige Shinju a Kagome – No serás por casualidad una miko cierto. – Kagome ante la pregunta solo asiente, esto hace que Shinju empiece a estrujar al Myoga entre los dedos – OYE pulga del demonio, porque no me dijiste que estábamos cerca de encontrar al hanyou y a la miko que buscan la Tamata no Shinkon y además porque no me dijiste que había hoy luna nueva – Grita la chica ignorando completamente a Inuyasha.

– Bueno verá señorita es que lo primero como mi condición de guardián no podría revelarle la ubicación exacta y con respecto a lo segundo se me olvido jijiji (estoy muerto)… además Inuyasha-sama con respecto a su pregunta… –

_Flashback de Myoga_

Iba camino de regreso a verle cuando vi a Shinju-san salir del bosque, al principio creía que era usted, vera por su forma. Me acerque y le grite, pero como siempre me ignoro, así que hice lo de siempre.

– Auch Pero que es esto – – Eh usted no es Inuyasha-sama, pero tiene una sangre muy sabrosa señorita – Pero como ve no fue la reacción que esperaba – Tu yokai pulga te has atrevido a probar mi sangre sin mi permiso – Lo decía con una aura aterradora – SUMIMASE SUMIMASE, pero no me mate se lo ruego – dice de rodillas en la mano de Shinju – Bien – – Eh – – Pero si me dices lo que quiero saber puede que te perdone la vida –

_Fin Flashback_

– Y así ocurrió Inuyasha-sama – Termina de contar la historia la pulga.

– Un segundo dices que querías verme a mí y a Kagome – Dice Inuyasha ya más o menos tranquilizado – Aja a si es, solo para dos cosas – Responde.

– Y que son – – Uno quiero que me lleves a ver al yokai que forjo tu colmillo – Dice Shinju.

– Toutousai-dono, pero si yo sé donde esta – comenta la pulga – Quien te dio vela en el entierro – Hablan a la vez Shinju e Inuyasha haciendo que la pulga se caiga de golpe contra el suelo.

– Y a lo segundo es buscar a un yokai – dice Shinju muy seria – para poder matarlo –

Todos se habían quedado callados hasta que Inuyasha hablo – Esta bien – – Enserio – Reacciona una emocionada Shinju – Claro que no – Dice enfurecido el Inu – Has intentado matarnos cómo crees que te acepte a si de fácil –

– Además hay algo importante jovencita – habla por fin la anciana Kaede – Que cosa Obasan –

– QUE COMO TE VAS A IR DE ESTA ALDEA SI MIRA LO QUE TUS GARRAS LE AN ECHO A MI CASA – Habla ya enfurecida. Shinju al ver la reacción de la anciana ve la casa de inmediato se pone hacer reverencias a la anciana – Gomenasai gomenasai se la reparare se lo juro –

Viendo la escena Miroku, Sango y Shippo comenta lo ocurrido – Hay que ver el cambio de actitud tiene esta chica – habla Sango – Tienes razón es como si fuera una mezcla ente la actitud de Inuyasha y de Kagome-sama – Es la deducción que hace el houshi.

– Pero no solo en la aptitud sino el parecido – dice Shippo – MEOW –

En otra parte legos del grupo se podía apreciar un enorme castillo donde se podía ver en aire que era un lugar donde residía la maldad en su estado puro. Vemos a un Naraku sentado observando el enorme fragmento de la Tamata no Shikon que tiene en su poder, como le gustaba admirar esta gema más aun que ahora esta corrompida por él, aun que le faltaba solo unos trozos de está el sabia que pronto tendría que dejar de jugar con el grupo de Inuyasha y obtener sus fragmentos.

– Kukukuku verdad que es hermosa no Naraku-sama – Escucho una voz atrás de él de un giro rápido se volvió contra la voz, pero no pudo ver absolutamente nada – Que pasa es que la perla esta tan corroída que hasta puedo escuchar a los youkais del interior – Dice el hanyou araña – Oh no lo es my lord – Otra vez se escuchó por su espalda al voltearse ve que el que le hablaba no tenia forma física sino era como si la oscuridad hubiese cobrado vida propia desprendiendo unos enormes ojos rojos –

– Maldito quien eres, y como has entrado aquí sin que te perciba – Reclamo molesto Naraku, ya que si este ser venía a matarlo lo hubiese hecho sin que este se diera cuenta – Onegai no se altere Naraku-sama, más bien soy su aliado – Contesta la sombra – ¿aliado? –

– Déjeme presentarme mi nombre es Yami y he venido a ayudarle con su problema –

– Problema dices, yo no necesito tu ayuda – Dice con ira el hanyou – Oh claro que la necesita porque yo Yami no soy un youkai cualquiera sino uno del futuro – Dice de tono burlesco – Del futuro, eso es imposible quieres engañarme estúpido –

La perla empieza a brillar haciendo que la oscuridad que es Yami desaparesca – Kukuku pero que molesto es Naraku-sama – Naraku preocupado busco el origen de la voz de Yami pero no la encontró – Dejeme darle un aviso y una advertencia Naraku-sama. –

– Va a morir pronto, y si desea vivir para siempre deberá de deshacerse de sus supuestas ayudantes que tiene y atacar a ese estúpido inu-hanyou de una vez por todas, antes de que quiera ver como pronto muera. Siga mi consejo y vivirá. Si no morirá JAJAJAJA –

_Continuara…_

**Santaescarlata: Y ya esta fiuu mira que me costó eh (PAFF). HIITEEE.**

**ShinobiXIX: Queras decir nos costó (PAFF).**

**Shinju: Oye dejad de peleaos de una buena vez.**

**Santaescarlata & ShinobiXIX: SHINJU COMO LLEGASTES AQUÍ.**

**Shinju: Oigan soy su creación si quiero salir de la historia puedo.**

**Santaescarlata: Cierto, muy cierto.**

**ShinobiXIX: Bueno ahora las explicaciones.**

**Daiamondokuro: Garras de Diamante (Por eso Shinju pudo cortar la casa de Kaede como mantequilla / Shinju: Soy la mejor / ShinobiXIX: Pero por eso tienes que reparar la casa / Shinju: T.T)**

**Sanko Tesso: Garras de Acero**

**Hanyou no Miko: Sacerdotiza Medio Demonio (Invención nuestra XD)**

**Shinju: PORQUE ME RECORDASTE LO DE LA CASA T.T Mirad que quería causar la mejor impresión.**

**ShinobiXIX: Sorry. Bueno para los que quieran imaginarse a Shinju imagínense a Kikyo o Kagome vestidas de miko pero con la chaqueta de Inuyasha puesta y con el típico pelo albino y orejas de perro. Uf ya me canse me voy.**

**Shinju & Santaescarlata: Comente y… HASTA OTRA…**


	4. Cap 3 Rumbo hacia Toutousai

**ShinobiXIX: Konishiwa everybody.**

**Santaescarlata: Oye que combinación más rara acabas de hacer.**

**ShinobiXIX: Ya cállate, mira que quería empezar de buen humor esto. Y vienes a…**

**Shinju: OYE. Nada de palabrotas.**

**ShinobiXIX: (Jope q susto) Avisa cuando quieras aparecer vale.**

**Shinju: Bueno quería dar la mejor entrada después de lo que me hiciste la última vez.**

**Santaescarlata: Cierto.**

**ShinobiXIX: Yo solo dije la verdad, pero bueno haya ustedes.**

**Shinju: Te dijo solo puedo confiar en ti Santi.**

**Santaescarlata: Arigato Shinju-chan.**

**Shinju: Por cierto "**_**sharaabsol92**_**" con respecto a que no reconocí a… (PAFF).**

**ShinobiXIX: ES QUE QUIERES DAR SPOILERS BAKA.**

**Santaescarlata: Pero no tenias que pegarle.**

**ShinobiXIX: Bueno empezamos o lo dejamos otro día.**

**Santaescarlata: De eso nada monada. Los personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a ****Takahashi Rumiko.**

**Shinju: Pero yo y Yami si son de ShinobiXIX-baka y Santaescarlata-chan (PAFF).**

**ShinobiXIX: (Soy su medio creador y me trata así) Ahora sí. YA PODEMOS EMPEZAR.**

_Capitulo 3_

Después de que Shinju terminara de reconstruir la casa de Kaede, de inmediato se puso a discutir con Inuyasha para poder ir con Toutousai, pero como ocurre siempre el inu-hanyou ponía las mil y un trabas, esto hizo que el grupo quedándose mirando como los dos hanyou "discutían".

– Oh vamos, ya me he disculpado como unas cien veces, y ya te he explicado otras doscientas veces que fue esa pulga buena-para-nada que tienes. Cuando me vas a llevar a ver a Toutousai-sama (Por Kami-sama es que no me creo que de todos los hanyous del mundo, tú seas el más terco) – Se queja una Shinju ya al borde del cansancio.

– Haber déjame pensarlo, que tal el día en que Shesshomaru venga y me diga ototo. Ese será el día que te llevare con ese jiji – Se burla este – Ya me canse de esto OSUWARI – Grita ya una Kagome desesperado.

Como no era esperar Inuyasha cae al piso gracias al Kotodama no Nenju.

– PERO PORQUE LO HICISTE – Cae en cólera el adolorido hanyou – PORQUE YA ESTOY CANSADA DE VEROS DISCUTIR COMO CRIOS – responde del mismo tono.

– Ademas que te cuesta ya se disculpo con nosotros y le reparado la casa a Kaede-obachan. –

Shinju se había quedado callada después de ver como Kagome mandaba a Inuyasha al suelo se quedo de piedra.

_Flashback de Shinju_

– Bueno siempre discutíamos, pero que pareja no discute jajaja. Pero de esperar siempre se pasaba de la ralla y con un osuwari bastaba y sobraba. –

_Fin del Flashback_

– Pero que fuerte – fue lo que dijo Shinju – Para Inuyasha y Kagome siempre es igual. – Habla Shippo que se había montado en el hombro de Shinju – Oye como llegaste hasta aquí –

– Soy un kitsune puedo ser sigiloso cuando quiero –

– Bájate – dijo tranquila Shinju con una típica mirada con instinto asesino.

Para Shippo no le fue difícil entender esa mirada. Como un rayo termino en el hombro de Miroku junto con Sango viéndola fijamente.

– ¿Qué? –

– Dime para que quieres ver a Toutousai y no será Naraku el youkai que quieres matar – Habla Sango con autoridad. – A lo primero es por algo personal, y a lo segundo. No, no es ese tal Naraku al que quiero matar (Aunque pensándolo bien podía dejarlo como objetivo alterno si se cruza en el medio) –

– Oye creo que empezamos con mal pie no. Qué te parece si empezamos de nuevo soy Miroku – Habla el houshi – Yo soy Sango y ella es Kirara. Y lamento si te lastimo al atraparte –

– MEOW –

– Y yo soy Shippo-sama – Habla el kitsune tratando de ser el valiente – A si pues el sama se lo dirás a tus amigos kitsunes – habla Shinju con burla haciendo que la autoestima de Shippo baje a niveles críticos. –

– OSUWARI – y otra vez se ve a Inuyasha traga la tierra y vemos una Kagome acercándose al grupo. – Y se acabo para mañana podrás ir a ver Toutousai-jichan Shinju-chan – Dice Kagome con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

– He si arigato esto…–

– Mi nombre es Higurashi Kagome – Aun sonriendo – Kagome – Dice Shinju nerviosa ya que al ver como quedo el hanyou no quería ser la siguiente – Oye no crees que te pasaste, además como lo haces –

– Bueno eso fue gracias al Kotodama no Nenju fue creado por la miko Kikyo. Cada vez que dijo osuwari – (PAFF) vemos otra vez a Inuyasha por el suelo, ya que este por venganza iba asustar a Kagome – y ya ves – termina aun con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– Si ya veo – Dice Shinju sudando frio. – HITE mi espalda oye Kagome te pasaste con el ultimo y tu hanyou – dice un Inuyasha odolorido – Soy Shinju – responde enojada – Solo espero que mantengas el ritmo mañana, porque no me detendré si te retrasas –

– Así que me llevaras con Toutousai-sama – dice con brillo en los ojos – Pues que le voy a hacer no quiero soportar más osuwaris de Kagome –

– Arigato Kagome – Se dirige Shinju a la nombrada haciendo cabrear a Inuyasha – Oye pero soy yo el que te llevara no ella porque no me das las gracias a mi –

– Porque fue Kagome quien te convenció no fuiste por voluntad propia – le responde con la misma sonrisa de Kagome.

Mientras que en otro lugar vemos a Kagura llevando los restos de lo que quedaba del bebe que le había dado Naraku en el Monte Hakurei a Kanna, que como siempre estaba con un rostro apacible. Akago como era que se llamaba el bebe que según tenía entendido era el corazón de Naraku había sido partido en dos por un houshi buscando información de algo, el cual como siempre la primera extensión no tenía información

– Pues mira como esta, ya está muerto (he lo más seguro es que Naraku me dé una reprimenda por ver como quedo) – Habla con voz inafectable la manipuladora de vientos arrogando los pedazos al suelo.

La niña que estaba en pie solo ignora las palabras de la mayor.

– Esto tarde o temprano tenía que pasar – Habla con una voz tranquila recogiendo una de las dos mitades de Akago. – Kagura cuida bien de esa parte – Termina para luego poder marcharse dejando sola a Kagura con la otra mitad.

Lo que no sabían Kagura ni Kanna es que la escena anterior fue vista por una oscuridad con ojos rojos – Kukuku así que fue así como ese mocoso de Hakudoshi fue creado eh, kukuku, ya esa mocosa hanyou debió de haberme seguido hasta aquí, perfecto dejare que ella ayude a sus seres queridos luego hará que el imbécil de Naraku me pida ayuda. Todo sale como lo planee hacia años, KUKUKU. –

Ya de día vemos a dos hanyou corriendo por un paramo que solo era montaña hasta donde se podía ver la vista. Adelante estaba el macho que desde esta mañana Kagome le había contado algo inquietante.

_Flashback de Inuyasha_

– Pero que te pasa ahora Kagome, mira que quiero terminar con esto cuanto antes – Le contesto ya que lo más seguro era para decirme que me lleve bien con la hanyou. – Inuyasha, yo solo… –

– Ya basta, ya sé lo que diras asi que… –

– Osuwari – Y como siempre vuelvo al suelo, por Kami es que no tuvo suficiente ayer que este era la guinda del pastel – Pero, y ahora porque –

– Eres un baka solo era para decirte algo importan – Contesta con tono de enfado pero disimulada, como si quisiera decirme que solo yo debería de saber. – Está bien que cosa –

– Pues anoche… –

_Flashback de Kagome_

Ya estaba atardeciendo además creo que es mejor que hable con Shinju-chan al respecto para que al menos no discuta con Inuyasha en medio camino.

– Sango-chan, Shinju-chan, vamos a darnos un baño – Les dijo ya que era el momento para que nos tomáramos un descanso.

– Esta bien Kagome-chan – fue la respuesta de Sango – Esta bien, porque no – Si Shinju-chan había aceptado mi invitación. – Yo también – Me habla Shippo-chan que estaba al lado mio. – De eso ni hablar – Recrimina Shinju – No dejare que ningún youkai-kitsune me vea desnuda – Hablaba con un sonrojo en su cara, pero como esperaba Shippo-chan quería protestar – Pero siempre me baño con ellas además a mi no me importa verte desnuda, de seguro tienes el cuerpo de una Baba – Por el insulto hace que Shinju-chan pegara a Shippo-chan dejándolo casi medio KO – Maldito kitsune es que no te enseñaron a respetar a tus mayores –

Para evitar que Shinju-chan desistiera de bañarse con nosotras me agacho le dijo a Shippo-chan que esta vez no seria.

Después que estamos en el agua por un tiempo me acerco un poco a Shinju-chan para poder decirle – Oye Shinju-chan, se que a veces Inuyasha es un poco… - En realidad no encontraba las palabras para describirlo hasta que – Que es un baka que piensa que es mejor estar solo – Bueno yo no lo hubiera expresado mejor, pero si por ahí iba el tema. – Si bueno es verdad –

– Bueno no le culpo, es un hanyou, igual que yo, para nosotros no hay un lugar estable donde ir. Siempre seremos repudiados por los ningens ya que somos diferentes a ellos y no somos aceptados entre los youkais ya que en nuestro interior abunda el hedor a ningen – Me lo decía con una mirada de lo más normal del mundo. Entonces si ella está igual que Inuyasha – Oye Shinju-chan quiénes son tus padres y por qué posees poderes de miko y me… – Bueno a decir verdad la pregunta era de lo más directa, y además he metido la pata, ya que Shinju se había escondido sus ojos, significaba que no quería hablar del tema – Lo siento. No tienes que decirme… –

– Mi Haha-ue era una poderosa miko – Me empieza a hablar pero aun tenía la cabeza escondida – ella me enseño todo lo que se. Chichi-ue era un inu-youkai –

– Eran entonces – Mis suposición era correctas – Chichi-ue murió protegiéndome y a mi Haha-ue del youkai que busco. Solo tenía 3 meses de vida. Mi Haha-ue cuando tenía 8 años, también murió protegiéndome – aunque trataba de ocultármelo pude ver una pequeña lagrima salir de sus ojos, entonces me sentí la peor persona del mundo.

_Fin del 2do Flashback_

Aun trataba de asimilar lo que me habían contado en cierto modo esta hanyou, Shinju nos parecíamos demasiado.

– Esta bien Kagome, tratare de ser amable con ella –

_Fin del 1er Flashback_

Después de recordar lo ocurrido Inuyasha mira para atrás y ve a Shinju a la par con el, al notar que la estaban mirando – Ahora que te ocurre – Decía con ese toque de arrogancia, que incluso igualaría a la de Sesshomaru y eso le molestaba al Inu macho. – Que apresuremos el paso – contesta tras volver mirar adelante

Toutousai se encontraba tranquilamente durmiendo, en verdad estaba de lo más aburrido ya que Myoga pasaría unos días con el grupo de Inuyasha su cueva estaba tan callada, pero su letargo fue interrumpido por un fuerte golpe.

– Despierta de una vez jiji – grita el hanyou macho para despertar al herrero– Que pero que haces aquí Inuyasha – hablaba medio despierto – No me digas que has vuelto a quebrar a Tessaiga porque si fue eso no te la reparo – (PAFF) El Inu vuelve a golpearlo tras haber escuchado la ofensa – Maldito jiji no era para eso hay alguien que quiere verte –

– Que – Cuando lograr ya estar despierto ve que Inuyasha estaba acompañado de un Inu-hanyou hembra – Usted es Toutousai-sama – fue la pregunta de la chica – Si soy el mismo – habla el herrero

Shinju se sienta y le hace una reverencia al youkai, dejando a los dos hombres sorprendidos – Es un placer conocerle al fin. – Dice tras terminar la reverencia – Tengo entendido que usted también puede re-forjar las katanas y me gustaría que re-forjara la mía con uno de mis colmillos – Tras escuchar eso Inuyasha se queda medio ido y le grita – Oye si era para eso porque no le dijiste a Myoga-jiji que te mostrara el camino – Shinju tranquilamente le dice – Porque no confío en una pulga cobarde, además sé que estas ahí – Grita para que luego Inuyasha sienta una piquete en la nariz – Gomenasai Inuyasha-sama pero… – No logro terminar tras ser aplastado por enésima vez por su protegido.

– Bueno querías que re-forjara tu katana no muéstramela – Shinju le entrega su arma al youkai y este la desenvaina y examina – Uh que interesante, mm en verdad es una buena obra, pero no veo ninguna rajadura, ¿Por qué deseas re-forjarla? – Pregunta el youkai-herrero – Porque sé que los colmillos que posee son muy poderosos pero… –

– Ya se, quieres aprender por ti misma, para poder saber si en verdad eres digna de llevarla – Termina de responderle – Yo no lo hubiera dicho mejor Toutousai-sama – Le responde con una sonrisa – Al contrario me gustaría que todos mis clientes vinieran a hacer lo mismos que acabas de hacer. No como otros que esperan a que la pobre arma se quiebre – (PAFF)

– ESTABAS HABLANDO DE MI – Grita tas pegarle al herrero un Inuyasha molesto – Bueno y cuál es su nombre – Pregunta Toutousai tras ignorar a Inuyasha – Sukaiga – responde Shinju con honra – Sukaiga mm un buen nombre. Está bien ahora señorita abra su boca. – Habla tras coger unas pinza, Shinju abre la boca y Toutousai le extrae uno de sus colmillos – Ya está, en 3 días te devolveré a Sukaiga –

– Está bien estaré junto con Inuyasha todo el tiempo – Eso no escapo de los oídos del recién nombrado – Oye cómo es eso que estarás con migo todo el tiempo –

– Oh es que Kagome no te lo dijo – Dice extrañada – Que no me dijo que –

– Que a partir de ahora estaré con ustedes hasta que busque al youkai que quiero matar – Explica de lo más tranquila pero no agradando al hijo del Taisho – Pero que, o no solo puede haber un hanyou en el grupo y ya la cuota está llena – Reclamaba este – Tú no decides es Kagome –

_Continuara…_

**ShinobiXIX: Y ya esta uff se nos hizo largo el capi.**

**Santaescarlata: Bueno cuenta, pero aun tengo una dudita.**

**ShinobiXIX: Haber cual?**

**Santaescarlata: Porque pusiste a ¿Hakudoshi?**

**ShinjuXIX: Porque es uno de los villanos que más me molan en la serie. Algún problema (PAFF) (PAFF).**

**Shinju: SI QUE ME DEJASTE KO ARRIBA.**

**Yami: Pues te quedas tranqui.**

**Santaescarlata & Shinju: KIIAAAA PERO QUE HACES AQUÍ YAMI.**

**Yami: No le explico Shinju en el anterior capi. Yo también soy de su imaginación.**

**Shinju: Entonces te mato aquí mismo y…**

**ShinobiXIX: AQUÍ nadien matara a nadien.**

**Shinju: Por…**

**ShinobiXIX: Porque lo dijo yo además si se matan aquí ya no habrá historia.**

**Santaescarlata: Pues tienes razón bueno ahora las explicaciones:**

**Kotodama no Nenju: Collar de Dominación. Usado solo por Kagome para hacer sentar a Inuyasha.**

**Haha-ue: Madre**

**Chichi-ue: Padre**

**Sukaiga ****スカイ牙****: Colmillo del Cielo. (Esta Katana es muy pero que muy especial / ShinobiXIX: Quieres lo mismo de Shinju por dar spoiler / Santaescarlata: vale ya me callo esta es su apariencia .com/images/prod/musashi_swords_handmade_carbon_)**

**Shinju: De antemano damos gracias a todos/as las personas que nos han dejado reviews**

**ShinobiXIX: Onegai sigan dejando...**

**Yami: Oh si no (PAFF).**

**Santaescarlata: (Eso fue por asustarme) HASTA OTRA…**


	5. Cap 4 Revelaciones en el Futuro

**Shinju: Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores y fans y gomenasai por la tardanza es todo culpa de "Shino no Baka".**

**ShinobiXIX: Si, si adivina no existes en la historia original, así que tienes fan club.**

**Santaescarlata: Oye, mira que eres cruel con ella, al menos trátala bien.**

**Yami: Pedimos los mil y un perdones por la demora es que, lamentablemente con estos dos creadores míos, no hay quien pueda.**

**Santaescarlata: Si como no. Es que nos ocurrió de todo, perdimos el contacto, se nos estropeo los ordenadors a los dos, no al mismo tiempo gracias a Kami, mas lo tedioso del instituto, etc., etc.**

**ShinobiXIX: Bueno, al menos pudo haber sido peor.**

**Shinju: Como que.**

**ShinobiXIX: Que hubiésemos terminado la historia, como ocurre con la mayoría de los fics. Bueno vasta de hablar y a trabajar.**

**Santaescarlata: YES SIR! Los personajes de Inuyasha no son nuestros sino de Takahashi Rumiko.**

**Yami & Shinju: Pero nosotros sí.**

**ShinobiXIX: Ahora sí. YA PODEMOS EMPEZAR.**

_Capítulo 4_

Ya han pasado dos días desde que Shinju había dejado a Sukaiga con Toutousai para que sea re-forjada, una parte de ella estaba feliz ya que si todo salía bien podría ser más fuerte de lo que ya era y podría derrotar a su enemigo. Pero la otra parte estaba como si le faltara algo, ya que desde que se le fue confiada nunca se había separado de ella.

En este momento se encontraba tomando un paso por la villa de Kaede cuando recordó la primera vez que se la entregaron

_Flashback de Shinju_

– A partir de ahora esta katana es tuya – Dice entregando a una Shinju de 11 años a Sukaiga – Que bien. Ahora sí que con ella podre… – Contesta emocionada con brillo en los ojos pero su felicidad es cortada, con un golpe – Hite, me dolió –

– Escúchame bien Shinju – Reclama molesto y serio –Las armas para un youkai no son juguetes, ellas pueden decidir si tu eres en verdad dignas de poder portarlas. – Se pausa para poder coger aire – Aunque Sukaiga fue hecha únicamente para ti debes recordar que ella está conectada con tus acciones, así que espero que respetes y cuides bien de ella, y ella nunca de decepcionara en la batalla –

Shinju se había quedado callada tratando de reflexionar todas las palabras que le habían dicho.

– Hai Oji-sama –

_Fin del Flashback_

Sus recuerdos se detuvieron cuando vio a un pequeño kitsune mirando en un pozo. Y recordó que desde que regreso a la aldea Inuyasha se fue a hablar directamente con Kagome por haberla aceptado en el grupo sin el consentimiento del hanyou macho, cuál fue su sorpresa cuando Miroku le dijo que Kagome había vuelto a su época después de que se habían ido, y para rematar Inuyasha fue tras de ella. Según lo que le había contado Sango es que el Pozo Devora Huesos era un conexión entre esta era junto con el futuro.

– Oye no te cansas de ver siempre para abajo – dice Shinju asombrando al kitsune – Es que quieres matarme del susto – Replica Shippo – Es de mala educación espiar a la gente –

– No estaba espiando, además no me has respondido – Contesta tras ponerse al lado del kitsune – Bueno pues la verdad es que siempre tengo ganas de ver el mundo de Kagome. Pero solo ella e Inuyasha pueden viajar a él, por eso estoy aquí vigilando, para cuando vuelvan sea el primero en enterarme.

– (Ya veo, por eso esta así de preocupado, en verdad ve a esos dos como sus hermanos mayores) – Piensa tras volver a mirar dentro del pozo – (MMM. Y sí).

Dejando sus pensamientos aún lado, Shinju de un salto se mete dentro del pozo para que vuelva a aparecer la luz radiante empezando así el viaje temporal.

Shippo tras ver y no poder creer también se mete dentro del pozo de cabeza para terminar con un gran chichón en la cabeza – ¡¿POR QUEE?! ¿Por qué Shinju e Inuyasha pueden ir menos yo? BUAAAA –

Dejando al pobre chibi-yokai kitsune Shinju sale del pozo del mismo modo que la última vez, para encontrarse que habían construido una capilla alrededor del pozo. Al salir de ella se consigue, con el peor lugar que podía encontrar el edor había golpeado de golpe.

– PUAJ QUE ASCO, COMO SOPORTAN ESTE OLOR – se queja taparse la nariz, pero el grito hizo que las dos únicas personas de la casa saliesen.

– NO, PUEDE SER, LARGATE YOKAI – amenaza el viejo tras sacar de su chaqueta unos sutras, y arrogárselos a la pobre hanyou que se queda neutra al ver que los sutras no hacen nada – Oye ji-chan creo que te estafaron, ya que ni con "estos" vencerías ni al más débil youkai y menos a una hanyou como yo. – Le dice para que luego el viejo se echa al suelo lloriquiando – ahh que los sutras que llevan más de 1000 años en nuestra familia, dices que son una falsificación ahhh – Y luego se pone de rodillas estilo anime.

Tras ver el lamentable aspecto del anciano, Shinju se dirige a la segunda persona – Oye, está bien –

– Descuida, le pasa a veces, pero como veo debes de ser amiga de Inuyasha-san, verdad – dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

– Eh Bueno, a decir verdad soy la nueva acompañante de Kagome e Inuyasha, así que, aun creo que no me considero sus amigos; _no del todo_ – Diciendo lo último en susurro.

– Ay donde están mis modeles, soy Higurashi Naomi, la madre de Kagome y el que está en el suelo es mi padre –

– Ah, no… la maleducada soy yo. Soy Shinju, una hanyou no miko –

– NANI – grita el más viejo, tras enterarse del último comentario – COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ALGUIEN CON SANGRE YOUKAI SEA UNA MIKO – lo grita a los 4 vientos.

– Otou-san, onegai que se te va a subir la tensión – Decía tras acercarse a ella y empezar a tocarle las orejas de Inu haciendo que se sonrojara y recordando.

_Flashback de Shinju_

– Haber Shinju, que tengo que lavarte de tras de las orejas – Decía su madre, tras la típica sección de baño desde atrás de ella, para luego tocarle las orejas, haciéndola sonrojar

– Oka-chan, po-podrias de-dejarlo ya –

– Eh, porque, no te gusta – pregunta, para luego la niña de 3 años y medio negando la cabeza – Sabes, lo primero que hice al conocer a tu Oto-san, fue tocarle las orejas como a ti –

– En serio – Dice la niña – Bueno, no solo yo sino tu Oba-chan también, jaja –

_Fin del Flashback_

– Po-podrías, dejarlo ya, onegai – Decía ya apenada de tantos recuerdos.

– Ahh! Gomen, la costumbre, jaja. – decía tras inclinarse en señal de disculpa.

– Por cierto, me podrían decir donde esta Kagome y el idiota de Inuyasha. –

Ahh! Lo siento pero Kagome-chan ya hace mucho que se fue a clases e Inuyasha-san fue tras ella. –

Ah, bueno muchas gracias por su ayuda, señora – Decía con una reverencia para irse corriendo por los tejados.

Eh que raro no me ha preguntado donde estaban. – Decía extrañada, con un viejo todavía con los ánimos por los suelos.

El otro lado Shinju se savia más o menos el camino y si por si se perdía siempre podía seguir su olor.

El otro lado Inuyasha estaba escondido en unos arbustos con la típica gorra para tapar las orejas. – Porque Kagome sigue viniendo a este lugar tan extraño para mi, a veces prefiero que este en mi mundo donde si controlo lo que hay a mi alrededor y pueda protegerla, es por eso que sigo viniendo aquí para mantenerla segura. – Decía en murmullos

Oye si sigues tan pensativo se te saldrán humo por la orejas. – Decía una familiar voz que le hiso salir una venita de la cabeza.

– Y tú qué haces aquí. –

Como que, qué hago aquí, me aburría y os seguí – dijo en su defensa

– Pero como has atravesado el portal, creía que solo yo y Kagome podríamos entrar en él – dijo con un gran asombro e irritación

– Pues fácil, vi el pozo pensé quiero ir al futuro y heme aquí – dijo con una sonrisa infantil en su rostro.

Mientras tanto Kagome se encontraba saliendo del edificio con su grupo de amigas, la pobre estaba que no podía ni con su alma después de presentar 4 exámenes seguidos, los cuales se había perdido por estar en la era feudal, para su suerte pudo contestar a la mayoría de las preguntas y rezaba a cualquier dios para que estuvieran correctas.

– No más por favor, ya no puedo más – quejándose la pobre chica al salir del edificio con sus amigas

– Anímate Kagome, las vacaciones de verano vienen pronto así podrás relajarte y recuperarte por si acaso fallas – dijo Eri para intentar de animar el espíritu de la necesitada estudiante.

–Jaja si claro (Lo dudo de seguro me pasare todo el verano en la era feudal, mi vida es un infierno) – intentando dar una sonrisa convincente.

– Oye Kagome – Pregunto Yuka – No es ese Inuyasha y tal parece que anda con otra chica – Dice señalando hacia donde ambos estaban semi-escondidos y discutiendo.

Kagome al verlos creía que le daba un ataque, para sorpresa de sus amigas salió disparada hacia donde estaban los dos.

– Creen que debamos detenerla – Pregunto Yuka – Ni hablar vamos a ver qué pasa – Contesta Ayumi y todas van donde se fue la Higurashi.

– Lo que quiero decir es que no puedes estar aquí – Se queja el macho – Porque no, es un país libre, puedo ir donde quiera – Quejándose la hembra – Porque he-en en esta, eso esta época si te ven, van a decir que eres una rara – dice intentando ganar esta batalla – Rara, RARA me estas llamando rara tu-tu pedaso de…. –

– PERO SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTAIS HACIENDO AQUÍ – grita la chica recién llegada al borde del colapso, sorprendiendo a los dos hanyou dándoles un susto.

– Ah pues esto eh – era lo único que podían farfullar ambos ya que la mirada que tenia Kagome era que hasta podría de envidia al mismo shinigami, pero se tuvo que contener al oír como sus amigas se acercaban, como vino busco entre sus maletas una gorra parecida a la de Inuyasha y se la entrega rápido a Shinju – Ra-rapido póntela que no te vean las orejas – decía ya al borde del colapso. Shinju al medio entender se la coloca rápido justo a tiempo cuando las amigas de Kagome habían llegado al lugar de los hechos.

– Hola Inuyasha como has estado – Pregunta Ayumi al chico del kimono – He bien… gracias – era lo único que decía ya que Kagome aun le mandaba miradas de miedo – ¿Y tu quien eres? – pregunta la misma a chica – Yo esto… Me llamo Shinju es un placer – Dice tras presentarse como es debido, sorprendiendo a las mujeres con sus modales – Vaya tienes el pelo idéntico al de Inuyasha es que sois hermanos –

La pregunta hizo varias reacciones en nuestros protagonistas, pero la mayor fue el asombro y molestia casi como si hubiesen practicado ante un show ambos hanyou se señalan al contrario y gritan – NI HABLAR NADA TENGO QUE VER CON EL/ELLA – al terminar la frase ambos se miran y se intercambian una mirada de molestia, la cual termino cuando Kagome les da a ambos un golpe en la cabeza – He no de echo Shinju es la prima de Inuyasha, vive en el extranjero y vino para pasar las vacaciones de verano con su primo, después de todo me dijo que eran inseparables de niños – miente para hacer colar lo que habían dicho ambos hace rato

– Oh ya vemos – concluyen todas tras ver la escena de hace rato.

– Bueno chicas, nosotros ya nos vamos Shinju, Inuyasha venga que hoy preparare la cena, _y luego hablaremos_ – concluye con un toque siniestro solo para los dos implicados, el cual la reacción era para inmortalizar en pintura.

Ya lejos de la escuela, subiendo por las escaleras al del templo Higurashi, Kagome se gira ante los dos hanyous encarándolos como una madre apunto de regañar a su hijo.

– Primero como es que tu estas aquí y segundo porque me estaban espiándome y tercero por el amor de dios, puedo saber porque ambos no podéis llevaos bien – Esto dejo a los interrogados con una gran dilema, sobre todo la última pregunta.

Inuyasha no sabía el porqué siempre terminaba peleando con ella y Shinju lo único que hizo fue desviar la mirada y contestar.

– Bueno en orden, uno entre en el Pozo Devora Hueso y termine aquí, dos bueno no quería estar todo el día en tu casa causándole problemas a tu madre y abuelo, y bueno lo tercero, podía decirse que simplemente creo que odio a Inuyasha –

Lo último dejo en shock a los demás, apenas Shinju los conocía y ya odiaba a Inuyasha – Bueno se quedaran aquí yo ya tengo hambre me adelanto – dice tras dejar sin habla a las dos personas que se encontraban en el lugar.

En la cena nada había mejorado, había una gran tensión en el ambiente, Shinju era la única que comía con tranquilidad, Sota estaba entre lo extrañado y fascinado ya que era el segundo yokai que conocía en su vida pero no sabía si era sensato abrir la boca, el viejo aun no se reponía lo de esta mañana y la parejita miraban de reojo a la chica hanyou, al final la madre de Kagome rompió el hielo

– Y dime Shinju-chan que te ha parecido la era moderna – pregunto tras ver el estado de la mesa.

– Un poco ruidosa para mis oídos y con un mal olor, pero por todo lo demás está bien – fue lo único que dijo tras finalizar de tomar el último sorbo de té – Gracias por la comida, bueno me voy a dormir, descuiden puedo dormir afuera –

– Eh no espera tu vas a dormir conmigo, gracias por la comida – dice Kagome tras levantarse de la mesa e ir tras Shinju – Y no acepto un no por respuesta –

Para dicha confesión solo pudo suspirar y aceptar la invitación de la chica.

Shinju se había dormido al instante, pero ella no, Kagome aun tenia esas palabras en la cabeza que dijo Shinju, ¿Por qué odiaba a Inuyasha? Vale no era el hombre perfecto, pero apenas se conocían y ya le odiaba. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos tras ver como Shinju se revolvía en el futón.

Intento de llamarla pero era inútil, estaba tan sumida en su pesadilla que lo único que pudo oír fueron estas palabras.

– No, no Oka-chan no te vayas, no –

Tras oír estas palabras algo en el interior de Kagome despertó, fue como si un instinto primitivo se hubiera despertado en su interior, la cual rompió toda su lógica, abrazo a Shinju e intento consolarla como una madre a una hija

– Shhh, tranquila, tranquila todo está bien – La reacción fue al instante Shinju había dejado de temblar y se había relajado quedando las dos dormidas una abrazando a la otra.

Inuyasha tampoco podía dormir, no era porque el futón que le había prestado fuera incomodo sino que era la actitud de Shinju, que ella le odiara, como si apenas la conocía como era posible, no llegas, ves a una persona y al instante dices que le odias o amas sin siquiera haberse conocido bien, no el hijo del Inu-no-Taisho era muy testarudo pero no tonto, al parecer Shinju ya le conocía, pero nunca había conocido a ningún otro hanyou en la vida bueno con la exección de Jinenji, y él era el único hanyou en el palacio de su madre; averiguaría el porqué le odiaba y donde le había conocido, para luego le daría una buena que se acordaría del día en que nació.

**ShinobiXIX: Y ya esta tarde pero, ya está.**

**Santaescarlata: Oye Shinju te pasaste al final del fics.**

**Shinju: Me da igual le odio, y punto.**

**Yami: Bueno lectores hasta aquí llego el show.**

**Santaescarlata: Hasta otra.**


End file.
